The invention relates to a swivel bearing for a vehicle sun visor which can be swivelled about a vertical axis of the vehicle into a covering position oriented approximately horizontally in its longitudinal extension, in front of either a front or a side window.
German Utility Model 7,529,516 describes a swivel bearing for a sun visor which comprises a curved bearing rod for the sun visor body, which can be swivelled in a bearing bracket fixed to the bodywork. The bearing bracket is screwed to the roof of the vehicle and limits the swivelling range of the su visor by means of a slot-shaped swivel opening. In the case of an impact, this swivel bearing can cause injuries.
DE-PA 3,804,586, which is not a prior publication, describes a sun visor whose body accommodates a curved bearing rod which is fixed swivellably by one end to the bodywork via a hinge joint. This swivel bearing must be fixed to the A-column of the bodywork when the vehicle is a mere shell so that its attachment foot can be covered over for reasons of visual appearance by an interior lining. The hinge joint projecting from the bodywork then protrudes awkwardly into the vehicle interior until the sun visor is attached and may be damaged at this early stage.
GB-A 1,390,555 describes a sun visor whose curved bearing rod can be swivelled about an axis of a hinge joint screwed to the vehicle roof, said axis being oriented approximately in a vertical axis of the vehicle. Here, the sun visor body is fixed to the curved bearing rod so as to extend vertically and can therefore cover only a small lateral part of a side window or a windscreen with its width. However, the virtually arbitrary orientation used here of the hinge joint can only be emPloyed with this horizontally very short sun visor body since a horizontally extended sun visor body would for reasons of space have only a limited ability to swivel even if the hinge joint with its covering extended into the interior.
An object of the invention is to integrate a swivel bearing of a design which is favourable in terms of production into the vehicle bodywork in a visually appealing way.
The object is achieved by providing an arrangement wherein the bearing bracket exhibits a hollow space open towards the vehicle interior, said bearing bracket being fixable in recessed fashion in a recess of a windscreen frame extending transversely above a front vehicle window, and wherein the hollow space of the bearing bracket is coverable by a covering part mountable at the bearing bracket, said covering part having a slot-shaped swivel opening for the curved bearing rod.
By virtue of its division into bearing bracket and covering part, the swivel bearing can be fitted easily into its surroundings and, with its recessed fixing in the windscreen frame, furthermore results in an arrangement within the vehicle interior which prevents injuries in the case of an impact.
The distance of the swivel bearing from the vehicle side wall can now be varied easily by changing the length of the short limb of the curved bearing rod and corresponding enlargement of the hollow space and can thus be adapted to different configurations of the interior.
The hinge joint has a firm support in the bearing bracket and also in the windscreen frame, with the result that it can be designed to take even high stresses.
The visual appearance of the entire swivel bearing is determined exclusively by the design of the cover part, with the result that tolerance and production differences in the hinge joint do not have a negative effect.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.